


Провокация

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Love/Hate, Teasing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Провокация. Все, что делает Румыния, даже если всего лишь дышит – и ее грудь под плотно облегающей тонкой рубашкой с кокетливым коротким галстучком мерно вздымается, гипнотически увеличивая каждый раз зазор между пуговицами – чистейшей воды провокация. Венгрия запрещает себе поддаваться. И постоянно рушит запрет. С треском. Треском отрываемых пуговиц опрокинутой на стол Стефании.





	Провокация

Название: Провокация  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 2 мая 2017

 

***********************************

 

\- Выглядишь сегодня еще более блядски, чем обычно. – Оскорбление срывается с губ почти машинально, стоит Венгрии повстречать в коридоре Румынию. 

Стефания в ответ резким, не лишенным полупрезрительного самодовольства жестом одергивает обеими руками воротник пальто пьянящего, как бокал бордо, темно-алого оттенка. Ей прекрасно известно, что поднятый вверх высокий воротник бросает на ее бледные щеки два смелых росчерка цветового рефлекса, смешанного с легкой тенью, делая скулы выразительнее. Она отлично понимает, какой эффект этот почти порнографический жест оказывает на Эржебет. И, беззастенчиво этим пользуясь, насмешливо отвечает:  
\- Спасибо. Как видишь, делаю все, чтобы ты поскорее сдохла, отравившись собственной желчью, дорогая. 

«Стерва», - думает Венгрия, досадуя, что собрание вот-вот начнется и у нее просто нет времени на то, чтобы укоротить Стефании язык. 

Румыния, осознавая свою безнаказанность в данный момент, заходит в зал, без опаски повернувшись к Эржебет спиной. И, конечно, первым делом с восторженным писком виснет на шее у сидящего поблизости Болгарии. До Эржебет из сплошного потока тошнотворного очаровательно-жизнерадостного щебета долетает только обрывок фразы о строительстве совместного реверсного нефтепровода.

\- Есть несколько вопросов, - замечает Стефания, почти прижимаясь грудью к щеке Болгарии, но взглядом кося в сторону Венгрии, - которые нам стоит обсудить потом наедине.

\- Значит, обсудим, - спокойно, даже отчасти покровительственно, отвечает Михаил, явно не только не испытывая неудобств из-за близости бюста Румынии, но и будучи рад столь приятному соседству. Рука его обвивает талию Стефании в ответном «дружеском объятии», ладонь лежит и вовсе ниже, где-то на грани приличий. 

Эржебет более чем уверена, что Болгария осознает, что к чему, и не в восторге от своей роли повода для ревности. Вот только, похоже, ради возможности отнюдь не по-дружески обнять прильнувшую к нему Румынию под прицелами сразу нескольких пылко негодующих взглядов он готов с этим смириться. А может, и не только поэтому. Тут уж Венгрия вынуждена констатировать, что в отношениях этих двоих сам черт ногу сломит. И это неимоверно бесит.

\- Ты просто чудо! – кажется, уже совершенно искренне заявляет Стефания, наклоняется и, звонко чмокнув, оставляет на щеке у Михаила след от помады. 

\- Шаболда, - не сдержавшись, цедит Эржебет шепотом, садясь на свое место. 

Гул чужих голосов поглощает ругательство без следа, но Стефания, словно прочитав по губам, усмехается и подмигивает ей. А потом все собрание демонстративно игнорирует, рисуя на оборотной стороне своих бумаг. 

Этим делом она увлекается настолько, что, кажется, не сразу замечает, что заседание подошло к концу и возмездие близко. Точнее, кто-нибудь со стороны может подумать, что Румыния увлечена. Венгрия же получше всяких Болгарий знает, что Стефания если что и умеет в совершенстве, так это, почуяв, что пахнет жареным, взять ноги в руки и, снявшись с места, драпать что есть мочи, пока не добежит до того, кто покровительственно оттиснет ее к себе за спину. Иными словами, Эржебет прекрасно понимает, что румынка не засиделась – это просто очередная провокация, и ее действий ждут. 

Но Венгрия живет под девизом «кусай локти, Румыния», и выбирает самый разочаровывающий вариант – встает и идет домой. Как так выходит, что ноги приносят ее прямиком к Стефании, а рука почти ласково вплетается в чужие волосы, Эржебет искренне не понимает. Но мгновенно ориентируется в ситуации и, сжав в кулаке светлые пряди, резко дергает вниз, заставляя Румынию с приглушенным вскриком сильно запрокинуть голову, оголяя беззащитную шею. Грубый поцелуй больше похож на укус. 

\- Если ты и с Австрией так сосалась, то я не удивлена, что он и полвека не смог терпеть такую женушку, - едко замечает Стефания, как только Венгрия отстраняется, и тут же шипит от боли, потому что Эржебет тянет ее голову за волосы еще ниже. 

\- Не у всех же такой богатый опыт по части сосания, как у тебя, - парирует Венгрия, с насмешливой ухмылкой глядя сверху вниз. 

Румыния, переглянувшись с ней, криво улыбается:  
\- Уела. Сучка. 

И задорно смеется.

И, почуяв, что хватка ослабла, быстро выпрямляется и без тени веселья, почти холодно произносит:  
\- Шучу. Отвечаешь средне паршиво. 

\- Ты у меня сейчас вообще только скулить сможешь, - цедит Эржебет, сдергивая Румынию со стула. 

Стефании ничего не стоит вырваться и выскочить из зала – в конце концов, она не может знать, что именно с ней сейчас сделают, и не может не понимать, что Венгрия может сделать что угодно, ни капли не жалея – но вместо этого, словно зажатая в угол уличная кошка, отчаянно бросается вперед сама. Злой поцелуй и толчок на крышку стола плохо вяжутся с нежностью, с которой затем Румыния достает у нее из прически цветок и кладет себе за ухо. 

\- Ностальгия по чему-то венгерскому в себе? – вскидывает бровь Эржебет. – Трансильвании уже мало?

\- Трансильвания исконно моя, - огрызается Стефания, и гаденькая улыбочка трогает ее губы: - Так у кого из нас ностальгия? 

\- Заткнись, - рывком притянув ее к себе и опрокинув на стол, приказывает Венгрия, нависнув сверху.

Румыния тянет в ответ:  
\- Ни-ко-гда. 

И обвивает ее шею руками. Парадоксальным образом больше на осмысленную перепалку у них не хватает ни времени, ни силы воли. Все смешивается в клубок ненависти, злобы и вышибающей дух противоестественной страсти. Эржебет сложно даже представить, насколько должна быть безумной теория, чтобы объяснить, почему самое раздражающее, от острых шпилек до ленточек на шляпке, существо на свете для нее, от чулок с кружевными подвязками до широко распахнутых рубиновых глаз, прямо-таки фетиш. Навязчивая идея. Чертова мания. 

Стефания, возможно, тоже задается подобным вопросом порой. Или нет. Все, что Эржебет может с уверенностью сказать – это что Румыния провоцирует ее как дышит. А может, дышит только ради того, чтобы провоцировать. И что она… 

Она ждет этих провокаций. Всегда.


End file.
